


i won't share you with another boy

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I know nothing about how red light districts or prostitutes work, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Secret Identity, hooker!sansa, jon and sansa are related, kinda angsty but like in a good way, kinda dark!Jon, might make you want to sing "Roxanne" at the top of your lungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: "She’s a whore - the most beautiful woman Jon has ever seen. Every night men line up in King’s Landing’s red light district for a chance to make her theirs for a short time. He hates them and yet, he can’t possibly blame them. After all, he is one and the same. He wants her more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life. Not just for his pleasure, but for his heart as well. He wants to possess her completely - mind, body, and soul."What can a lonely boy do in King's Landing, except unknowingly patronize and become obsessed with his prostitute cousin?





	i won't share you with another boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts), [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> Inspired by Vivi's love of Sting and The Police. Many moons ago I got the idea for this in my head and wrote out maybe half of the story before losing the spark and deciding to shelve it. Last week I suddenly caught inspiration so I dusted it off and finished it. Consider it a belated birthday present. ;)
> 
> Also gifting to Janina for being a constant inspiration. :)
> 
> Special thanks to my girl Kelly for the gorgeous moodboard and looking this over for me! ❤️

 

She’s a whore - the most beautiful woman Jon has ever seen. Every night men line up in King’s Landing’s red light district for a chance to make her theirs for a short time. He hates them and yet, he can’t possibly blame them. After all, he is one and the same. He wants her more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life. Not just for his pleasure, but for his heart as well. He wants to possess her completely - mind, body, and soul.

 

Jon had never anticipated seeing a prostitute. It’s just not something one plans on happening when growing up. But then again, his life had taken quite a different turn than he’d ever thought it would. With the sudden death of most of his family and then the rest of them being scattered to the wind, Jon was the only one remaining to pick up the pieces. He had seized control of the family’s assets and worked tirelessly to maintain a hold on the Stark corporation.

 

He’d lost track of so much of his young life while trying to run a company and search for the missing members of his family. It was exhausting. He needed a break. He needed an outlet. That was how he had found himself in her company.

 

Jon was a lonely man by nature and his work only succeeded in making him lonelier. He had been away from Winterfell on business for months. He hated King’s Landing with a passion and longed to go back home. On more than one occasion, he found himself wishing the whole damn place would just go up in flames. Sometime after his sixth month down south, Jon finally reached his breaking point. He was getting desperate.

 

Truly what he wanted was love, but being so goddamn busy left him zero time for matters of the heart. At this point, Jon would gladly settle for just sex if that was all he could get. His right hand could only cut it for so long. One night after work, in a moment of pure weakness, he had voiced his frustration to a colleague. Ever the altruist, his coworker recommended that Jon make his way down to the city’s red light district. He promised good clean girls ripe for the picking.

 

At first, Jon had blanched at the idea. A prostitute? No. He might be desperate, but he wasn’t _that_ desperate. He could figure something else out - get on a dating app maybe. But by the end of that hellish week Jon caved, deciding that just a quick look at the girls couldn’t possibly hurt. He’d honestly had no idea what to expect.

 

Jon can remember everything about that night. It was the middle of summer and the heat was suffocating. The darkness of night did little to cool down the hot city. The sweat seeping from his body had plastered his curls to the back of his neck and made his shirt cling to his body. It was a far cry from a chilly northern summer. But the heat wasn’t the only thing that had made him uncomfortable that night.

 

The “district” was really just a small street in the seedier part of downtown filled with windows and neon lights. All sorts of illicit activities were offered, with a number of human bodies on display like some kind of perverse meat market. It made Jon sick to his stomach to think of these women selling themselves to anonymous men. He’d decided to high tail it out as there was no way he could possibly patronize one of them, no matter how desperate he was.

 

As he’d been hurriedly making his way out of the district, lest someone recognize him, Jon’s attention had been snagged by a small crowd gathered in front of one of the windows. Curious as to what could have possibly accrued such interest, he’d stopped to see what the commotion was all about. That was the first time he saw her.

 

_Alayne._

 

She had been stunning that night, dancing seductively in front of the glass. Her dark hair had shined in the light and her plump lips made Jon ache with the need to kiss her. Her eyes had given off a “come hither” look that made him pant with lust. She’d not been dressed anywhere near as scantily clad as the other women for sale in the district, but nothing could hide the fact that she had a body built for sin. And Jon had wanted nothing more than to be the lucky sinner.

 

Blessed with many a man to choose from, the beautiful woman had the ability to select whichever client tickled her fancy. After a time she ended her dance and made her selection, having the man escorted back to her room for their business transaction. Jon had briefly made eye contact with her before she turned away to greet her client.

 

Lost in a wave of jealousy, lust, and embarrassment, he’d quickly fled the scene back to his hotel room. The moment he stepped inside the door, he’d stripped down and immediately took himself in hand in an attempt to relieve the ache in his loins. Visions of the woman dancing in the window brought him to climax, but his orgasm had done nothing to slake his lust. Jon had caught a glimpse of heaven and he was itching for more. The next night found him back in the district. And the night after that. And every night from then on.

 

For the first month after that initial night he’d just stay on the outskirts of the crowd in front of her window, trying to look conspicuous with a low slung ball cap covering his eyes. Over time, he learned more about the enchanting woman. Her name was Alayne and she was reputed to be the most popular prostitute in all of King’s Landing. She reportedly charged a hefty price and if one was lucky enough to be chosen by her, they had better be able to pay.

 

Jon spent his time just watching her, but never coming close enough to be chosen. Alayne became his secret obsession, stirring up a whole mess of feelings inside him. He became ridiculously envious of every man that was blessed with the chance to touch her. Every time he watched a new client go back to her room, his entire body clenched with hatred and jealousy. He had no rational explanation for these feelings, he just wished that he was the one inside her room.

 

By the end of that first month, Jon knew that he had to have her. He had to give himself the opportunity to be chosen. And while he was deathly afraid of her possible indifference or rejection, he had a near endless supply of money and a hard cock. It was time.

 

His nerves had nearly got the best of him the night Jon finally joined the gaggle of men waiting for her. When that red light had flicked on and Alayne stepped up to the window, he'd had thought his heart might explode in his chest. He’d carefully positioned himself close to the front in prime viewing location. She had only been available for mere seconds before Jon had caught her attention. She had stopped in mid-sway, eyes widening on him and her jaw dropping just a fraction of an inch. She quickly plucked him from the crowd and had him escorted back to her room.

 

Jon had spent far too much time imagining what their first moment together would be like. But when that moment finally arrived, he found his confidence waning and his anxiety rising. Alayne was even more beautiful in person. He could finally see her long brown hair perfectly coiffed and her piercing crystal blue eyes up close. She had the prettiest smile played on her perfect pink lips. Her skin was creamy and pale and begging to be caressed by his hand. Jon had felt the urge to drop to his knees and worship her like the goddess she was.

 

“Hello, I’m Alayne,” she’d introduced herself warmly.

 

“Jon,” he’d squeaked out in return.

 

She’d given him a curious look. “You seem a bit nervous, Jon. I’ve never seen you around here before. Is this your first time?”

 

“What? No! I- I’ve had sex before!” He’d sputtered, unable to stop the blush in his cheeks.

 

Alayne had giggled at him. “No silly, I meant is this your first time with someone like me?”

 

He’d nodded at her and she smiled sweetly, taking his hand in hers. It was the softest thing he'd ever felt in his life.

 

“Well then,” she’d purred, voice husky and low, “I am going to take extra good care of you.”

 

Not knowing the proper etiquette and being so nervous, Jon blurted out, “I have money! I think it'll be more than-”

 

At that Alayne had cut him off with a finger on his lips. “Don’t you worry about that, stud. First time’s free.”

 

“Wait, what?” Jon had seriously doubted that her offer could possibly be true, but he had no time to dwell on it once her lips touched his. That first kiss was like everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

 

Primal instinct had taken over him and he threw her on the bed, ravishing her with his hands and mouth. He’d fumbled while removing the minimal amount of clothes required for the act. Jon remembers wanting to savor everything - the feel of her skin, the softness of her lips, the wet heat of her cunt, the sound of her moans - but it had all ended in an instant. The moment he spilled inside her, it was like all the stars and planets had aligned - Jon was in love.

 

He hadn’t known what to say to her in the messy aftermath. _Thanks? I’m in love with you? Will you be my wife?_ He’d wanted to pay her for her time - wanted to give her the moon if he could. Instead, she’d kindly helped him clean up and quickly ushered him out. Other clients were waiting after all.

 

“Come back anytime, Jon. I hope to see you again real soon,” she’d whispered into his ear, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He’d walked the 15 blocks back to his hotel in a daze.

 

That was the beginning.

 

If Jon had been a bit obsessed with Alayne before, he was completely overtaken with her now that he’d had a taste. From then on he patronized her every night for months. There was just something about her. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. She was so familiar - so comforting in her demeanor. It was like he had known her in another life. She reminded him of home. She reminded him of his family.

 

He was positively bewitched by her. It wasn’t just about the sex either (although that became absolutely mind-blowing). He truly enjoyed her company. Jon would often bring her gifts - jewelry, chocolate, flowers... anything to make her smile. In one such conversation they'd had, he'd learned she liked to sew. He'd gifted her with enough fabric, yarn, needles, and equipment to make an entire wardrobe. There was an actual connection made between them. A kinship he had never felt with any other woman. It felt real. And yet, it made him question himself everyday. How could he possibly feel this way about a whore? It was so unusual. In the end, Jon decided that he didn’t care. She was perfect.

 

Alayne was his.. she just didn’t know it yet.

 

Jon understood that they had no exclusive arrangement. He wasn't stupid. He knew that she saw other men. Every night it was practically a given that his cock would be in the same place as that of another man’s. It upset him and filled him with self-doubt, but it gave him something to prove. He had to fuck her harder - fuck her better than anyone else. Once, when the jealousy had been too much for him to bear, he’d fucked her up against the window in full view of the gathered crowd. He knew he shouldn’t have done it and it was probably illegal, but he’d wanted those men to know that Alayne belonged to him. She might have been the one being compensated for providing pleasure, but Jon couldn’t help but give that pleasure back to her tenfold. She deserved it all.

 

Alayne permeated his everyday life. Jon would find his work often suffering because of her. He’d daydream about the sweet taste of her cunt. Or the way her tits would bounce when she rode him hard and fast. There were days he’d take off work and watch her window for hours on end from the other side of the street, just waiting to catch that first glimpse of her. He'd hired private investigators to find out any information they could on her, but she was like a ghost. There was nothing on her anywhere. She just simply... was.

 

Over the months he spent in her company, jealousy slowly ate away at him. Jon would often fantasize about killing any other man she took to her bed. In his eyes they were rats that didn’t deserve her. He hated them. Alayne was too pure for her lifestyle. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to stop seeing her. He wanted to forget her. But he couldn’t. Alayne was a drug and Jon was a fucking junkie.

 

After more than a year in King’s Landing and many months spent with Alayne, Jon’s business venture down south was wrapping up. He’d be going home soon, but the thought of leaving Alayne wrecked him. He needed her. He couldn’t imagine life without her. From that first night spent with her, he’d often considered the possibility of one day taking her back to Winterfell. He’d never voiced that thought before, but sometimes when he spoke of home to her, Jon could swear Alayne had a wistful look on her face. He could imagine her sitting beside a great roaring fire, with all his cousins, laughing about nothing in particular. Surely they would all love Alayne, especially Sansa. If only he could find them...

 

With just a few days left in King’s Landing, Jon decided to broach the subject to her as they lay in her bed after making love.

 

“Let me take you away from this place,” he panted, running a hand absentmindedly through her thoroughly mussed hair. Why did he almost wish it was a different color?

 

Alayne laughed breathlessly at his words. “Jon, I can’t just leave. I have a life here-”

 

“A life? What kind of life is this, Alayne? You sell your body for money! With me, you could be anything you want.” Desperation was creeping up on Jon.

 

Her eyes flit back and forth between his. “What is this? Where is this coming from, Jon? We have a good thing here. Can’t we just keep things as is?”

 

Jon sighed heavily. It was now or never. “I’m leaving King’s Landing on Thursday. My business here is over. I miss Winterfell and I... I want you by my side when I board that plane for home. I love you, Alayne.”

 

“No no no… what have I done?” She muttered under her breath as he continued speaking.

 

“You’re all I think about. You don't have to put on the red light, Alayne. I refuse to share you anymore. I want you to be mine. We can make this work.”

 

Alayne started to sit up saying, “You don’t understand, Jon-” but he cut her off by rolling on top of her and trapping her arms to the mattress.

 

“No I do understand,” he said, grinding his once again hard cock into her still moist mound. “You can’t tell me that you feel nothing for me. Every night I see your eyes light up at the sight of me. Are you really going to lie there and say that I am nothing more to you than a glorified wallet? That my mouth hasn’t tasted every inch of your skin? That my cock hasn’t given you more pleasure than anyone ever has?”

 

He emphasized his words by moving back slightly to slowly start sinking into the tightness of her cunt. She cried out at the intrusion.

 

“You feel that, baby?” He rasped as he started sawing in and out of her pussy at an achingly slow pace. “You are mine and I’m going to show you just who you belong to, Alayne.”

 

Still holding her arms down, he began fucking her harder. Jon kept his slow pace for a time, chanting “mine” over and over with every thrust. Alayne canted her hips in rhythm with his.

 

“Faster Jon, I need you to fuck me faster!” She moaned, trying to lock her legs around him to push him deeper.

 

Jon did not relent. “Who do you belong to? I want to hear you say it!”

 

“Fuck!” She whined in frustration as he never veered from his tempo.

 

“Say it,” he demanded, craning his head down and sucking hard on her left nipple, tugging at it roughly with his teeth before laving it gently with his tongue. "SAY. IT."

 

“YOU! I belong to you, Jon!” She gasped.

 

“That’s a good girl, Alayne. My good girl,” he cooed, finally giving in and fucking her faster.

 

Their hips slammed together in a blinding speed. Alayne’s head thrashed back and forth as Jon held her down and fucked her into the bed like the animal he was.

 

“You're mine,” he growled into her ear. “You’re coming home with me and I’m gonna make you my wife. But you’ll always be my little whore, won’t you?”

 

Alayne made an unintelligible sound at his words and her pussy clenched tightly around him. Jon’s cock had never felt better. He was close and he knew she was as well.

 

“YES! Fuck! I’m your whore! Shit, I’m gonna cum, Jon!” she panted, her voice raising with every word.

 

“Cum for me, Alayne, and I’ll cum for you. Gonna fill you up so good, you’ll feel my cum dripping out of you for days.” Harder and faster he fucked her, till they both blissfully reached their peak. Jon grunted and emptied his seed inside her as Alayne screamed and fluttered around him.

 

Coming down, Jon finally let go of her arms and collapsed on top of her, utterly exhausted. He could already see the outline of bruises forming where his hands had restrained her. Breathing harshly, it took him a moment before he realized that Alayne was crying under him. Concerned, he rolled off her and cupped her cheeks, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

 

“No, it’s not you,” she cried, tears continuing to flow. “I just- Jon, I don’t know what to do. I love you too. I do. But I never thought- I didn’t plan on this. I love you, but I can’t. I can't...”

 

“Shhh, it’s ok, baby. We can figure this out,” he soothed as a sob was wrenched from her body.

 

“Jon, there’s- There’s something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago.”

 

“What is it, Alayne?”

 

“You see, that’s not my real name. I’ve been lying to you all this time. Do you remember that night when you told me you felt like you knew me from somewhere?”

 

Jon nodded, remembering the night in question. That aching feeling of familiarity had been almost overwhelming. At the time, he had felt like he was dangling on the edge of something bigger than himself. It was the same feeling he was currently experiencing.

 

“Well you do. It’s me, Jon. It’s Sansa.”

 

There were a number of ways Jon could have reacted to that information. He could have gotten angry and been disgusted with both himself and her. He could have been overjoyed that he had finally found his cousin right here under his nose. Truthfully, he could have done a lot of things at that moment. But Jon did not choose either of those options, or any other option that might have been more... appropriate for the situation.

 

No.

 

Instead, he crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss and whispered, “Mine.”


End file.
